Running
by callmebethanyyy
Summary: Set after 9x10, Ty asks Georgie for a chat after she ran away. He is just hoping that he can help Georgie out.


"Hey Georgie, can I have a word with you up in the loft?" Ty asked as they had just finished checking over Phoenix.

"Yeah sure, what's up?" Georgie replied.

"Nothing, well, no. Just meet me up there when you have finished saying goodbye or whatever it is you horsey girls do," Ty laughed as he walked upstairs to the loft.

Georgie shook her head and laughed, she said goodbye to Phoenix and walked up stairs to the loft.

Ty was stood pouring drinks for them and turned around and said, "Take a seat, I will be over in a second."

Georgie looked round the loft, it was still hard to believe that this once was the grotty loft that Ty used to live in. She remembered the first week she came to heartland where she hid up in the loft for days and was finally found by Ty. She had run away from her foster home because they were horrible, and all they cared about was their checks from social services- not her. She was glad she had found her way to heartland because the whole family had made her feel at ease, and for the first time in her whole life, she felt apart of a real family.

"What you smiling at?" Ty asked as he sat down on the couch next to her and handing her a juice.

"Just can't believe this is the loft, that place where I hid away when I first came here, and even threatened you with that pitchfork - sorry about that by the way," Georgie laughed

"It's ok, I forgive you! Yeah this place is pretty incredible isn't it?" Ty chuckled looking round at his and Amy's home.

"Soo... What did you want to talk to me about?" Georgie asked as she was curious as to why he had asked her up.

"I just want to know how you are doing, you know, you gave us all a pretty good scare." He replied.

"I am much better now, now that I've talked to my mom about some stuff... I guess I just have this flight attitude instead of fighting for what I want..." She sighed.

Ty laughed, "You know, Mrs. bell said the exact same thing about me once. When I was a kid, I always used to run. Like I used to get this feeling where I just needed to go. Even before I came to heartland, I used to run away from home for weeks at a time, then I would get into trouble with the police and get taken back to my moms and Wades house. My mom usually was too drunk to know I was missing, wade on the other hand didn't care, as I was one less problem to deal with. He had a hold over my mom, he used to supply her with booze, just so he could control everything she said and did. It was horrible to witness."

"Wow, I didn't realise your childhood was that bad, I mean I knew it was bad, but I didn't think it was that bad... I know Wade attacked you and your mom, and you ended up in jail because you flipped out, but I had no idea the extent of it..." She said with a shocked tone, "But you got better once you came here didn't you?"

"Well… I did, but then after I turned 18, I got all these letters from my real dad. I hadn't heard from him in like 9 years and it really messed with my head. At this point, me and Amy had gotten really close, but the night after the fall finale, I just ran. My dad made it out that he had got his life together and I really wanted to believe him. But it turned out to be a bunch of lies and he used all of my money to get into this poker game, which he lost... So we went to Calgary and lived in this bed sit. One night, my dad - in true Borden style - just up and left. Which left me being the only target for the men he owed money too. That was when I rang Jack and asked him for his help. So, he came and got me and I came back to heartland, determined to put things right with everyone," Ty explained.

Georgie was listening to Ty's story and was beginning to realise that what she had done was so incredibly stupid, "Wow... I really had no idea about your dad... Was that a lesson for you? Did you stop running after that?"

"Stupidity enough, no. Now, I am not proud of any of this..." Ty started.

"You don't have to tell me Ty, I mean I know what I did was wrong so don't talk about the painful part of your past just to teach me a lesson, especially not if it's going to upset you," Georgie interrupted.

"No, no, it's okay. You see, once I got my high school diploma, I was going off to University in Manitoba which meant leaving Amy, and everyone else behind. I was trying not to make a big fuss, but I was secretly scared inside, I was scared I was going to fail or do something stupid and break Amy's heart. So on my last day, Scott got a call to go to BC and we went in Scott's plane. On the way home, the plane crashed." Ty explained

Georgie gasped, "Oh my god, I had no idea!"

"That's because I don't talk about it, but after the crash, I was really scared, having nightmares and just generally felt like, if I had died, then what had I done in my life? So guess what. I ran. I went on a road trip that was supposed to be 3 weeks but, it turned into three months. I just went, and didn't think of anyone else's feelings, but mine… It was dreadful, but I just had to run. I just felt, that if I hadn't gone, then I would have been trapped and something just didn't feel right inside. I really should have spoken to someone about everything that happened, but I felt like I was stupid and that know one would believe me. I should have gone for counselling or spoken to a professional about it because me running caused so much heartache, for me and also for Amy. I was such a terrible lad when I was younger, honestly…" Ty sighed.

"What happened after you went on the trip?" Georgie asked.

"My life fell apart. Basically, I made some friends – Blair and Grant…" Ty started.

"Ohh… yeah I know, Mallory told me about this story… she told me the problems it caused…" Georgie interrupted.

"Well, then I will save myself the pain of going through it again and not tell you anymore, as I am sure Mallory did a great job at filling you in." Ty laughed awkwardly, "So, now you know my stories… I just want to know why you would do it?"

Georgie sighed, "Wow, your life sounds so rough… but for me it is kind of the same, like my parents died when I was three years old and I have never had a proper family, until I came to Heartland. Everything was good, until Lou and Peter started arguing and just everything falling apart between them… It was so good until they were finally separated, I know at first they wanted to do it without all the lawyers and everything. I just guess, I had a feeling that, you know… they would get back together. Like before your wedding I saw them kissing, also at the wedding, they were talking about their own wedding. I just thought there was a chance that they would get back together."

Ty realised that this was something that was hard for her, "I guess it is going to be hard for you. The whole separation, I know you have been playing them off against each other, I saw the things you did, which made Lou look bad. It wasn't nice you know, Lou only ever wanted the best for you. I know you are close to Peter, but you have to realise that Lou only does what she does because she cares about you and wants to try and keep things normal for both you and for your sister. You do need to give her a break, because she is trying her best…" Ty said.

"No, I know she is trying her best… I need to say something, but you can't repeat it to anyone, even Amy…" Georgie pleaded.

"It depends what it is… but if you need me to do it then I will listen. I am, of course, the best uncle in the world," Ty joked.

"Alright, well my mom hasn't told any of you this, but I really don't know what to think!" Georgie started, getting stressed and fidgeting.

"Take your time Georgie, just talk to me and you know, you can tell me anything. Even if it is just a rant to get something off of your chest," Ty said, calming her down.

"Right… I really don't know what to think… but basically, Peter has a new girlfriend…" Georgie sighed.

"What!? Oh my god… how did you find out?!" Ty was surprised.

"Well, when me and mom were at his apartment, this young woman, called Sylvia – who was going to "Babysit" me and Katie during the summer. She was saying 'Peter, honey your back'… she was shocked when she saw me and Lou, she began to get all uncomfortable and she said she was 'watering the plants' which was the biggest pile of Bull… erm sorry, rubbish… I have ever heard, because my dad doesn't have any plants in his apartment. Well, she quickly left and me and mom just left, we didn't need to stay there anymore… You probably wouldn't have noticed this, but she took off her wedding rings… So basically, I am from another broken family, it wasn't broken, but now… it is officially broken. I feel so, I don't know, I just feel so angry and frustrated!" Georgie began to cry.

Ty put his arms around her and let her cry it out, "It's ok Georgie, everything is going to be ok," Ty soothed her.

"B-but it's not though… m-my mom and dad are officially over. I don't know how to get through this…" She sobbed.

"Georgie, everything is going to be fine. Yes, Lou and Peter may be getting separated, but, that doesn't mean they don't love you any less. In some ways, this will be better for them, as even though they aren't together anymore, they will be happier as there won't be the pain of everything that has happened weighing on their minds anymore. I remember when my mom and dad officially got the divorce, yes, it was very sad, but, my mom was happier knowing that it was over and there were no more troubles between them. I know my situation is nothing like yours is, but it does apply. I know you wished they got back together, but this might just be better for everyone," Ty explained.

"No, I know… I just feel like people are always leaving… I mean, my mom and dad died, Jeff didn't want me to live with him, Stephen has left to go and live closer to his dad and now, my dad is permanently living in Vancouver and has left all of us…" Georgie sighed.

Ty shook his head, "All of that is something that couldn't be helped. Obviously it was a tragedy about your birth parents, and Jeff, he is only young himself, he doesn't have the capabilities to look after you properly, he works long hours and is in the city, you couldn't have Phoenix there, could you?" Ty reasoned, and Georgie nodded, "Stephen, well that is gutting, I know how much he meant to you, he was your best friend. But, there is always Skype, Facebook and even a good old fashioned phone call! Plus, there are these _amazing_ inventions called buses right, and you can buy this thing called a ticket _and_ they can even take you to these places!" Ty joked.

Georgie laughed, "You are so annoying sometimes, you know that?"

"Yeah, Amy has mentioned it once or twice… but anyway, as I was saying, Peter is in Vancouver, yes. However, he comes and visits you, and you go and visit him. I know it is hard though, but you will get used to it in time." Ty said.

"Thanks Ty… I am so happy that I have spoke to someone. Like I spoke to my mom about it, but I felt I had to hold some stuff back, you know, to spare her feelings?" Georgie asked.

"No, I get it. Just so you know, you can always talk to me about anything, except makeup and boys, because I think they are more Amy's speciality," Ty teased.

Georgie started to go a bit red, she hit him in the arm, "Shut up…"

"Hey! That hurt! Right, come on. It's time to give Phoenix his injections, do you want to help?" Ty asked.

"No thanks, I think I need to go and talk to my mom about some things. Thanks Ty, I have really appreciated this chat. It's showed me that I am not on my own," Georgie replied.

"Alright, just make sure you tell your mom everything, come on. Let's go." Ty said.

The pair of them both got up and walked downstairs, Georgie turned around and gave him a hug, "Thank you… I really appreciate it."

"No problem, now go, I think you have to speak to someone now…" Ty replied. Georgie smiled and ran off towards the house, all of a sudden feeling 1000x better.

What Ty didn't know, was that Amy had heard most of the conversation, she got up from the chair in the office and walked up behind her husband and wrapped her arms around his waist. He put his vet bag down and turned around, "Hey, not that I am complaining or anything, but what is this for?" He asked.

"Well, I was coming up to the loft to find you before, then I heard you and Georgie talking. You know, you are kind of are amazing, and I am so proud of you." she replied, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I only did what any decent 'uncle' would do. I know how it feels to have the urge to run, I just wanted to let her know that she isn't alone. All the time she was gone, I kept having flashbacks to my childhood, and teenage years and it reminded me how bad I was. I knew hearing it from my point of view, it would explain things better to her. I hope I have helped her, and that she knows she can always come and talk to me," Ty explained.

"I have a feeling she will come to you if she ever feels like this again. The good thing is she will feel better knowing that you opened up to her about your life, so she will feel kind of important. Come on, let's get this horse his meds and then we can go over for dinner." Amy suggested.

"Yeah, I am just happy that I have told Georgie all about what happened, because I wouldn't blame her for wondering about my past. At least she knows now. And yes, Phoenix needs his injections and then, let's go for dinner." Ty replied.

Ty got his vet bag and started sorting Phoenix's meds out. He hoped that he had helped Georgie overcome her problems and fears.

Over in the house, Georgie had spoken to Lou all about her worries and her reasons for running. Lou and Georgie had bonded over what had happened and had come to an agreement that they were going to be truthful to one another. Georgie had promised that if she ever felt the urge to run again, she would speak to someone and not hide her feelings and most importantly, not run.

After dinner that night, Amy and Ty were just leaving to go back over to the loft when Lou came out after them, "Hey Ty?" She asked.

Ty turned around, "Yeah?"

"Thank you for talking to Georgie, she feels so much more at ease with everything that has gone on now. You really have helped her overcome her problems and fears. Thank you." Lou exclaimed.

"Ah no problem Lou, I knew how much it hurt you, and well all of us. It just reminded me of my time as a kid, and I thought it was time I shared it with her and tried to help her overcome her fears," Ty explained.

Lou smiled, "Wow Amy, you really have got yourself a keeper there!" She laughed.

Amy wrapped her arm around his waist, "Yeah I know, he is kind of awesome," she replied.

"I am, aren't I?" Ty laughed, and Lou shook her head and walked back inside.

"Don't let it go to your head… come on, lets do night check and then go to bed." Amy suggested.

"Wait, go to bed? It is still earl… oh, I get you now," Ty said, with a crook in his eyebrow, he leant down as if he was about to kiss her when suddenly he whispered, "Come on then, what are you waiting for! Race ya!" He jumped off of the porch and started running towards the barn, "Loser has to make breakfast!" he yelled back at her.

"Hey! no fair!" Amy yelled and started running after him.


End file.
